It is known to have furniture that is specially made for use on porches, patios, and decks of homes, restaurants, and bars. In particular, a patio table and a set of chairs specifically for use on the deck are well known. The patio table often will have an umbrella that can be raised and lowered. The umbrella is generally located on a pole that is disposed in a hole in the center of the table and held in place by a weighted base. Other features such as a fan and lights are also known to be used with the patio table, for example, to allow the patio table to be used during the evening hours, to provide a cool breeze, and to repel insects.
Typically, the umbrella of the patio table may be removed through the hole in the center of the table and placed in storage. However, the umbrella can be unwieldy and difficult to remove. Due to the size of the umbrella, the umbrella may also have to be stored in a location different from the location of the table. The difficulty in removing and storing the umbrella can be particularly problematic under poor weather conditions such as during a strong wind.
There is a continuing need for a table that militates against the hassle of removing an outdoor umbrella and transporting the umbrella to and from storage. Desirably, the table also facilitates a rapid storage of the umbrella should a strong wind or another undesirable condition present itself.